


stars in the night sky

by InkCaviness



Series: yamaguchi week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Witch's Shop, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, the soft tingling of the bell over it, and Tadashi jumps up at the sudden noise. The new customer hurriedly closes the door and when he turns to the counter Tadashi almost jumps again. The man is dripping with water, dark hair plastered to his forehead and he’s frowning, eyebrows drawn together in a way that makes Tadashi want to take a step back. Then the stranger glances down, notices the puddle that’s starting to form around his shoes and takes a step back with an audible gasp.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he blurts out and his eyes snap up to stare straight at Tadashi, “I’m so sorry for ruining your floor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars in the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> day one of [Yamaguchi Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131484079443/yamaguchi-week-official-themes)!!! the prompt was "stars/freckles"!

Tadashi leans back in his chair, looks up at the ceiling, and exhales slowly. The smell of fresh peppermint leaves tickles in his nose and the air in the shop is a little stuffy but it beats trudging through the heavy rain outside. All he can hear in here is the steady patter of raindrops against the windowpanes and his own quiet breathing. With a grown he straightens up, stretches his arms above his head, and yawns. Lazily he lets his gaze wander through the shop, mentally checking whether he prepared everything so he can close up quickly later.

 

The potions that need to rest over night are done and bottled up, a row of glass jars filled with fluorescent, brightly coloured liquids. Tadashi wrinkles his nose at the memory of scrubbing foul-smelling, purple slime off his arms that afternoon and quickly looks away, instead studying the herbs that are strung up over the ceiling. They’re the last batch he managed to collect before the temperatures dropped too low and he hopes they’ll last through the winter or else he’ll have to buy the horrendously overpriced herbs from the grocery store down the road.

 

Wistfully he glances at the clock. 7:26. He wishes the last 34 minutes would just tick by faster so he could finally lock up the shop and go home. A sigh escapes him at the thought of having to walk through the rain but at least there’s a warm shower waiting for him at home. Maybe he could get pizza on his way home, or he could go to McDonalds but for that he’d have to take the bus and –

 

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, the soft tingling of the bell over it, and Tadashi jumps up at the sudden noise. The new customer hurriedly closes the door and when he turns to the counter Tadashi almost jumps again. The man is dripping with water, dark hair plastered to his forehead and he’s frowning, eyebrows drawn together in a way that makes Tadashi want to take a step back. Then the stranger glances down, notices the puddle that’s starting to form around his shoes and takes a step back with an audible gasp.

 

“Oh my god,” he blurts out and his eyes snap up to stare straight at Tadashi, “I’m so sorry for ruining your floor.”

 

Tadashi blinks slowly, waiting for his brain to catch up to the situation as he looks back and forth between the customer’s face and the dark spot on his wooden floor.

 

“It’s fine,” he finally says, his voice still hesitant.

 

“No no, I’m really sorry,” the man continues and looks down at the floor, is expression so devastated that it makes a part of Tadashi’s brain want to laugh. “I can try cleaning it up!” He crouches down and pulls a tissue out of his pocket, helplessly dabbing at the spreading puddle and Tadashi has to quickly disguise his snort of laughter as a cough.

 

“Really, it’s fine,” he says with a smile. The stranger looks up at him and only now does Tadashi notice how intense his eyes are, bright amber framed by dark lashes. For a second Tadashi wonders if he’s wearing makeup but he quickly shakes off that thought in favour of leaning forward against the counter a little.

 

“I’m gonna dry up the floor should I, uh, while I’m at it I could,” he gestures towards the stranger’s hair but the man just cocks his head to the side and blinks in confusion. Tadashi’s shoulders drop and he sighs before starting again. “I can dry your hair too if you want to.”

 

Now that it’s out he realizes how _weird_ the words sound but luckily the man doesn’t seem too disturbed.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” he says with a shrug.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s basically nothing,” Tadashi assures him. He takes a second to concentrate, then snaps his fingers, slightly annoyed at how pretentious the gesture looks. Then a spark of green light springs up from his fingertips and within the blink of an eye the puddle on the floor has disappeared.

When his eyes fall on the man still kneeling in front of the door he has to clamp his hands over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Now that the man’s hair is dry it’s tousled and sticking upwards in every direction in a way that shouldn’t even be possible without product.

 

For a moment the man seems confused, then he glances upwards and closes his eyes with a groan.

“Please don’t tell me it still looks like that,” he mutters and Tadashi can’t stop his laughter anymore.

 

“Don’t worry,” he wheezes out, “It’s kinda hot.” As soon as the words are out he can feel his face heat up but he can’t take it back now.

 

“Oh, really,” the man is grinning in a way that seems overtly self-confident but there’s an anxious twinge to his voice. “Maybe I can pay you back for the drying spell with my number.”

 

That’s enough to makes Tadashi dissolve in giggles again. “You could,” he says, “Or you could tell me your name first.”

 

Now it’s the other man’s turn to blush and he scrambles to stand up from the floor and dust off his pants as he takes a step towards the counter.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he introduces himself and runs a hand through his hair making it even messier than before if that was even possible. “I’m here to pick up an order. For a friend. Kenma…Kozume Kenma.”

 

At that name Tadashi perks up. He knows the older witch with the badly dyed hair by now and they’ve talked a few times even though he wouldn’t go as far as to call them friends.

“Is Kenma alright,” he asks as he shuffles over to the shelf with the potions to prepare the order.

 

“Oh yeah yeah, he just caught a cold,” Kuroo reassures him, curiously eyeing the shelves along the walls of the shop.

 

Tadashi hums as he picks up some jars and carefully places them in a basket before turning back to Kuroo. “I hope he gets better soon,” he says as he rings up the purchase. Kuroo pays and takes the basket. He turns to leave but stops halfway through the motion, seeming unsure and he opens his mouth but before he can say anything Tadashi interrupts him.

 

“My phone’s broken so I can’t give you my number but I’m closing up in a minute so if you have some time you can make up for almost running my floor by buying me dinner.”

 

Kuroo is caught off guard for a second but then that grin is back, the one that kind of makes Tadashi want to do stupid things. (Like kissing strangers in the rain, a part of his brain supplies but he shuts it down quickly.)

 

“I’d love to,” Kuroo says.

 

 

It doesn’t take Tadashi long to close up and within a few minutes he’s locking up the door. Luckily he still found a spare umbrella in the back room so they don’t have to run through the rain although sharing an umbrella is far less romantic than it looks in movies. Especially so because Tadashi keeps hitting Kuroo’s head with the umbrella until the taller man offers to hold it instead.

They walk in silence and a small smile spreads over Tadashi’s face as he looks up at the sky. It’s dark already and the stars are shining bright although they’re a little blurry through the rain.

 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they,” Kuroo suddenly breaks the silence between them and nods up at the sky, “The stars. Just like your freckles.”

 

A surprised laugh escapes Tadashi but he can still feel the tips of his ears burning.

 

“You’re really sappy, aren’t you,” he asks teasingly. When he glances over he can see that Kuroo’s cheeks are turning red too so at least he’s not the only one blushing.

 

“Maybe I am,” Kuroo agrees, “But that doesn’t make it any less true.”

 

With a hum Tadashi looks back up at the sky. “Well, your eyes shine as bright as the stars so we match.”

 

Kuroo barks a laugh. “Oh god,” he says, “You’re just as sappy as I am!”

 

“I never said I wasn’t,” Tadashi protests and lightly hits Kuroo’s arm as they continue walking.

 

And far, far above the stars shine in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk to me about kurooyama(or really anything else) on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
